With continuous development of computer technologies and artificial intelligence technologies, a robotic drive device that is similar to an intelligent robot has gradually entered people's lives. Companies such as Samsung and Electrolux have both developed fully automatic vacuum cleaners that have entered the market. This fully automatic vacuum cleaner is usually of a small size, integrates with an environment sensor, has a self-drive system, a vacuum system, a battery system and a charging system, can move around indoors on its own without human control, and when power is low, automatically returns to a station, connects to the station to be charged, and then continues to move around and perform vacuum cleaning. Meanwhile, companies such as Husqvarna have developed a similarly intelligent mower that can automatically mow a user's lawn and perform charging without involvement of the user. Because this robotic mowing system, once set, needs no effort for later management, the user is liberated from boring and time-consuming housework such as cleaning and lawn care and, therefore, is greatly welcomed.
An existing robotic mower is generally applied to a working area with a relatively large size, such as 1000 square meters. When working, the user needs to input working parameters such as the size of a working area and a working time, and the robotic mower stops moving when those parameters are achieved. For example, after calculating or estimating the size of a working area, the user inputs a value of the area size into the robotic mower, and the robotic mower automatically calculates a working time required for completing the size, starts a timer, and stops moving when the timer reaches the calculated working time. For a working area having a relatively small size, such as 50 to 200 square meters, the user still needs to input working parameters to control the working time of the robotic mower. In this scenario, it is troublesome, and costs are relatively high.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the existing robotic mower and station so that the user does not need to input working parameters and where costs can be reduced.